Emilia
WORK IN PROGESS Biography The first person standing to fight will be the very last to fall. I was the first Olympian, so I will be the last to met my demise. MAJOR WIP Unlike everyone else who was born from the stars, Emilia was born from time itself, leading claims that she may be the oldest God on Wikiana. For the first years of her life, Emilia lived in the palace at Wikiana until she received her powers and was whisked away to the Eye of Harmony where she lived for many years. At her palace there, she met Hansel, a magician who was blessed with the gift of time. Together, Emilia and Hansel created the Time Lord race, and the Doctor is their child. One day, the palace at the Eye of Harmony was invaded by an army of robots and together they killed Hansel. Emilia retreated into her palace for many years one again, avoiding Wikiana as a whole. The next person to come into the Eye of Harmony was a man known as Thor, and he told Emilia that she could avenge Hansel's death by fighting with them to save a place called Earth. Intrigued at the idea of avenging Hansel, Emilia came to Earth and helped the Avengers save the Earth. Once again, Emilia retreated to her palace in the Eye of Harmony. Then many years later, The Doctor came back and forced Emilia into the TARDIS and dropped her off in a foreign land known as Wikiana. Not knowing who anyone was, or where anything was, Emilia decided to make a new start, away from her palace in the Eye of Harmony. One everyone figured out who she was, Emilia made a palace in Wikiana on Wikiolympus. Personality Emilia is extremely brave and isn't afraid to die for her siblings in battle. For the most part, she's nice, unless you rub her up the wrong way, then she shows off her fiery temper that she has stored up. She also despises cowardice because she thinks that at the end of the day in a battle, you have nothing to lose. Powers Emilia has the following powers: Time Travel= - Travel to the past, present or future - Being able to be in different dimensions or worlds at the same time - Can create paradoxes |-| Magic= - Can heal, attack or defend with magic - Manipulate the mist |-| Telekinesis= - Make objects with her mind - Move things without physical interactions Relations Primal Gods= WIP |-| Minor Gods= WIP |-| Children of the Gods= WIP |-| Her Children= WIP |-| Mortals= WIP |-| Alter Ego= WIP Gallery Photos= Emilia on wikiana.png Emilia_7.png Emilia_8.jpg Emilia_9.png Emilia_10.png Emilia_11.png Emilia_12.jpg Emilia_13.jpg Emilia_14.png emilia_14.jpg emilia_15.PNG emilia_16.PNG Emilia_17.png Emilia_18.jpg Emilia_20.jpg Emilia_21.jpg Emilia_23.png |-| GIFs= Inspiration Name: The Fall Artist/Band: Imagine Dragons Album (release year): Smoke + Mirrors (2015) Why: Because it describes how everyone faces a fall in their life, like Emilia did. ---- Name: Wretched and Divine Artist/Band: Black Veil Brides Album (release year): Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones (2013)< Why: Because Emilia's divine as a goddess, wretched from her loss and personality and the song seems to fit her really well in general. Trivia * If you are to call Emilia a nickname, call her Emrys. *Emilia's human and godly forms are portrayed by Elizabeth Olsen, who will be portraying Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch in Avengers 2: Age of Ultron. *She is mortal enemies with Henrietta *Emilia also has a mortal alter ego known as Charlie Bradbury Category:Females Category:The Wayward Daughter Category:WIP Category:Gods